Numerous cleaning systems are known for the cleaning of hard surfaces such as tiled floors, linoleum floors, hardwood floors, counter tops, and the like. One type of cleaning system that has gained a lot of popularity over the last few years due to its improved convenience and ease-of-use, is a cleaning system which comprises a cleaning implement, a liquid delivery system for delivering a cleaning composition, and a cleaning substrate. The cleaning implement typically has a handle which is connected to a mop head. A cleaning substrate is removably attached to the mop head. In use, a cleaning composition is delivered to the hard surface in front of the mop head, and the mop head with the cleaning substrate attached to it, is moved over the hard surface in order to clean the surface, and to absorb dirt and excess cleaning solution. One example of such a cleaning system is Swiffer Wetjet®, sold by the Procter & Gamble Company.
Various types of cleaning substrates are available. They can be durable and re-usable, such as textile cloths, or they can be disposable. Disposable cleaning substrates have the advantage that, after a single cleaning operation, they can simply be discarded. Disposable cleaning substrates exist as single-layer substrates, or as multi-layer substrates. The single-layer substrates are typically made of a nonwoven material, and generally provide sufficient dirt removal capabilities, but are not able to absorb large amounts of liquid. Multi-layered substrates, on the other hand, are designed for dirt removal and the absorption of large amounts of liquid into an absorbent layer. Existing surface layers (the layer which contacts the hard surface during the cleaning operation) of multi-layered cleaning substrates are either thin apertured, thermoplastic films, or high basis weight nonwovens.
Thin apertured, thermoplastic films provide the benefit of quick transport of liquid and dirt into the absorbent layer where it is stored such that it can not be released back to the hard surface. But due to planar nature of the film, the capability of removing tough soil is reduced, especially on textured surfaces.
High basis weight nonwovens provide the benefit of providing increased surface area which is in contact with the hard surface, and thus are better in removing tough soil. These nonwovens also provide desirable visual aesthetics over the thermoplastic films. However, due to the thickness of these high basis weight nonwovens, they possess a relatively large capillary pore volume, making it difficult to effectively transfer the liquid to the absorbent layer.
The present invention overcomes the negatives of the prior art, and provides a cleaning substrate having improved tough soil removal and liquid handling capabilities.